Out of Options
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: When Bruce and Selina get kidnapped, Gordon decides to call in the BAU for assistance when the MO of the unsub resembles a BAU cold case from years earlier. (Dedicated to littlewonderlandgirl)
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne was in his giant mansion waiting for Alfred to return from grocery shopping when he hears a knock on the window in the room he's in.

He stands up and opens the window only to find none other than Selina Kyle on the outer ledge of the window.

"What are you doing here Selina?" Bruce asked annoyed that she showed up on his window sill uninvited again.

"I know Alfred's gone and I need some place to crash for an hour or two." Selina says crawling in the window and closing it behind her, continuing to annoy Bruce.

"Why? What happened at Barbara's?" Bruce asks knowing it had something to do with either her or her apartment.

"So me and Ivy were play fighting and we accidently broke a vase but when Barbara came home, Ivy put the blame on me so now I'm just going to give her some space for two hours tops." Selina explains and Bruce just looks on with a 'seriously' look.

"Ok, fine. Alfred will return home in four hours, so you can stay here for two hours. But only two hours understood?" Bruce asks and Selina nods in agreement.

"So, what do you want to do for two hours?" Selina asks after Bruce sat down on the couch, and a few minutes had passed causing Bruce to sigh.

"We could watch TV?" Bruce suggests putting the book he just picked up down on the coffee table.

"Great, I'll pick." Selina says plopping next to him and turning on the TV.

After an hour of watching tv, Bruce and Selina fell asleep on the couch and then the power goes out, causing Selina to wake up because the tv went off.

"Bruce? Bruce, wake up." Selina whispers nudging him until he wakes up.

"What? What happened to the lights?" Bruce whispers as he sits up to look around the dark room.

"I don't know but I don't think we're alone." Selina says still whispering.

"Maybe it's Alfred." Bruce whispers but before he could shout for Alfred, Selina puts a hand over his mouth and shushes him.

After Selina removes her hand from Bruce's mouth, someone grabs her by the shoulders which causes her to shriek in fear.

"Selina!" Bruce screams and everything goes dark.

An hour later, Alfred returns with the lights on.

"Master Bruce, I've returned." Alfred shouts and all he hears is his own echo.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred shouts again and gets no answer but his own echo.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asks more quietly as he peers into the room he left the child in only to see it empty as well as trashed like someone put up a fight.

Alfred takes out his phone and calls Detective Gordon.

Forty-five minutes later, Gordon and an entire police force show up.

"Thanks for the call. Where did it happen?" Gordon asks after they shake hands.

"In this room." Alfred says as he leads Gordon to the crime scene.

Right away, Gordon can see evidence that leads him to believe two people were in the room not one.

"Is there a possibility that Bruce had company over today?" Gordon asks walking around the trashed room.

"I don't know, I was out a majority of the day. Why ask?" Alfred asks concerned by the question.

"Well there are signs that a second person was staying here recently." Gordon explains and Alfred just sighs.

"It might've been Selina Kyle, Master Bruce's only friend." Alfred explains and Gordon looks suspicious.

"Selina Kyle? Does she come over a lot?" Gordon asks continuing to walk around the room.

"Actually, quite a bit. Only when I'm not home though. I believe she thinks she'll offend me in some way." Alfred explains as Gordon just nods.

Gordon keeps looking around and finds a plain white mask under some of the clutter that says 'game on' on it in red, possibly blood.

"Can you get this to the lab?" Gordon asks a passing by CSI guy handing him the mask.

"Is that blood?" Alfred asks panicked when he sees the mask.

"We don't know, but I have to call some acquaintances so I'll be right back." Gordon says and takes his phone out of his pocket as he walks out of the house.

"Hey this is Detective Jim Gordon from the Gotham City police department, I need to be connected to the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia immediately." Gordon says in a concerned tone after someone picked up the phone.

**(in Quantico)**

The team's in the conference room when a video of Garcia shows up.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says without even looking up at the screen.

"Ok, I just got informed of two kids in Gotham City being kidnapped and the files already on the table in front of you is everything I got on the kidnapped children." Garcia explains as everyone starts looking at the case files they have.

"Two kids were kidnapped and the GCPD think it's our kind of case?" Morgan asks studying the file intently.

"Yes it is, especially since this appeared under the clutter." Garcia says and a photo of the mask with the red 'game on' message on it pops up.

"Also, it was confirmed that it is blood from the girl who was kidnapped." Garcia tells them and JJ partially looks away.

"Wait, is that….?" Prentiss starts to ask but Hotch just nods as she looks at him.

"Let's go before anymore kids disappear. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch says and they all grab the files then follow Hotch to the plane.

**(on the plane)**

"So who are these kids?" JJ asks as they all look at the case files.

"Oh yes, you have Bruce Wayne, recently lost his parents which he witnessed. Now he lives with his butler and legal guardian, Alfred. The girl is Selina Kyle, she's an orphan, no family, siblings, nothing. Yet she is a friend of Bruce's which explains why she was at his house when they were kidnapped." Garcia explains as the team exchange looks.

"Do we know why she was at Bruce's house?" Prentiss asks also studying the file intently.

"Uh no but it's assumed she was just crashing there since she's not living anywhere." Garcia answers and the video goes off.

"Ok, why would our unsub go all the way to Gotham City to kidnap two kids?" JJ asks running her hand through her hair.

"Well that's what we're going to figure out." Hotch says and they go back to intently studying the files.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon is in the GCPD when he sees three new people walk in so he walks up to them.

"I'm Jim Gordon. You must be the FBI." Gordon says as he shakes a blonde girl's hand.

"Yes I'm agent Jareau, this is agent Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Do you have a place we can set up?" JJ asks after introductions.

"Is here good?" Gordon asks after he leads them to a decent sized room.

"Great, thank you. Oh and the rest of the team is at the crime scene." JJ says and Gordon nods.

"Well if you need anything, I'll be here." Gordon says and walks out of the room.

**(at the crime scene)**

"You must be the acquaintances that Mr. Gordon called. I'm Alfred." Alfred introduces himself.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Prentiss and Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI, would you mind showing us the crime scene?" Hotch asks after introductions and Alfred just leads them to the room.

"When things end up like this, it makes you wish you never left the house at all." Alfred says looking at the ground, upset.

"You weren't in the house?" Morgan asks walking around, looking at the mess with Prentiss.

"No, I was out grocery shopping. Master Bruce was always fine being home alone before." Alfred says still upset by events.

"How long has his parents been dead?" Prentiss asks intently looking at the broken coffee table.

"Only 5 months. I feel like a bad guardian." Alfred says as he puts his head in his hands.

"How about you give me a tour of the house so we can see how the unsub got in?" Morgan asks and Alfred stands up.

"Of course, this way." Alfred says and him and Morgan walk out of the room.

"What are you thinking, Prentiss?" Hotch asks as he walks closer to her after the door closes.

"Slam." Prentiss says moving her hands in a shoving manner in front of the table.

"Whatever happened, either Bruce, Selina, or both of them put up a pretty decent fight before they were taken down." Prentiss explains as Hotch just looks at her then nods when she looks at him.

"So, the unsub breaks in and kidnaps them. There has to be more to it than that." Hotch says shaking his head in disbelief on the little information that they have.

"There's definitely more to it. Whether this is the actual unsub or a copycat, either Bruce or Selina were being stalked before the kidnapping." Prentiss deduces which gets Hotch thinking.

"Ok, now what are you thinking Hotch?" Prentiss asks when she sees he is clearly contemplating something.

"What if both of them were being stalked? The fact that they knew Alfred was out of the house at the time yet only proceeded with the kidnapping after Selina arrived." Hotch explains as Prentiss looks on in shock and realization.

"It makes sense, but if that's the case then that would mean we're dealing with two unsubs not one." Prentiss says causing Hotch to look on in shock and realization before Morgan re-enters the room with no Alfred.

"How did the search go?" Hotch questions without even looking at Morgan.

"There's no sign of breaking in through any of the windows so they had to of come through the front door. I also got, from one of the officers, that on the night of the kidnapping, there was a whole town power outage." Morgan explains while Prentiss is in shock.

"Most likely planned for the kidnapping, the power goes out, the kids wake up because the TV went off, get attacked and taken." Hotch says explaining how the power outage benefitted the unsub.

"Ok, so Selina has a stalker, Bruce has a stalker, and now we're saying that someone caused a power outage along with the kidnapper. Plus the fact that the two of you haven't brought into account the possibility that the kidnapper was already in the house." Prentiss explains seemingly in one breath.

"Oh, who the hell are these guys?" Morgan asks and Prentiss and Hotch just look at each other, knowing neither have an answer.

**(where Bruce and Selina are)**

Bruce wakes up with his hands tied behind the back of a chair while his feet are tied to the legs of it.

He looks around anxiously until he sees Selina across from him in the dimly lit room with her hands in front of her yet her feet tied to the legs of her chair as well, the only difference being Selina's in chains while Bruce is in rope.

"Selina. Selina, wake up." Bruce whispers as he tries to wiggle himself out of his ropes.

Selina starts waking up and just glares at her chains angrily.

"Bruce, where are we?" Selina asks in a whisper, sounding clearly weaker than Bruce is.

"I have no idea but we need to get out of here." Bruce says with positivity yet also still whispering.

"How are we going to do that?" Selina groans weakly with negativity and in whisper which causes Bruce to think for a moment.

"I'm working on it." Bruce claims after the moment of blinking and considering possible options.

Selina opened her mouth to say something but closes it when they both heard footsteps belonging to heels come closer.

A dark haired girl steps out of the shadows in a very short skin tight black dress with off the shoulder lace sleeves, very cute yet very high heeled shoes and her hair is in a very messy, yet also frizzy, side braid.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you." the girl says plainly and monotoned.

"Are you the person who kidnapped us?" Bruce asks demandingly in a whisper.

"No, I would never kidnap children and if anything, I'm trapped here just like you." the girl explains also whispering.

"Yeah, because you look so trapped." Selina exclaims sarcastically in a bitter tone as well as in a whisper.

"Who are you?" Bruce asks the mysterious girl after rolling his eyes at Selina's comment.

"Does it matter? We're probably all going to die anyway." Selina asks before stating in her as usual negative attitude.

"You have to think positively, Selina." Bruce says encouragingly causing Selina to roll her eyes.

"Fine. I'm positive that our kidnapper is going to kill us all." Selina responds in sarcasm as well as emphasising positive.

"Close enough." Bruce says shaking his head and looking at the girl again, who just looks down to hide a smile.

"My name is Elle." Elle introduces herself and Selina puts her head down so it's facing her lap to sigh.

"I'm Bruce." Bruce says reciprocating the introduction which causes Selina to sigh again.

"How about we skip the intros, you free us, and we all escape?" Selina whispers angrily and impatiently.

"I can't. If I make any moves to help you, I'm gonna get punished." Elle whispers back with fear in her voice and fear on her face.

Bruce and Selina look at each other uneasy about what this punishment could possibly be if it makes Elle so scared.

**(at GCPD)**

"Any luck at the crime scene?" Rossi asks once Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotch walk in the their team is set up in.

"Well, we came to the conclusion that there might be more than one unsub and Prentiss deduced that at least one of the unsubs was in the house. If there's actually more than one unsub involved." Morgan explains as him, Prentiss, and Hotch sit down.

"If that's the case, then there's no way that this is the same guy." Reid says and everyone looks at him knowing that he'll provide some extent of knowledge and explanation to that statement.

"Obviously there's a stalker, then there's a kidnapper, then a power outage creator. That's three unsubs right there." Reid starts to explain as he uses he very mediocre drawing skills on the whiteboard to draw stick figures and write role titles while the rest of them watch in amazement.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Reid gives them the possibility that there was also a getaway driver, the team is thinking about if he could be right when Gordon walks in.

"Hey, you guys have any leads?" Gordon asks concerned making the BAU to look up at him.

"Not yet, but we're still searching." Prentiss says causing Gordon to just nod his head understandably and walk out.

Once Gordon walks out, the team go back to looking at the files intently.

"Ok, what is our unsubs motive?" JJ unknowingly asks aloud which makes the team look at her and continue to do so even though it's obvious that she's talking to herself.

"I mean, there has to be a reason. No one just takes kids from a home, maybe financial motivation. It could be financial disgust, or maybe revenge." JJ murmurs some of the possibilities under her breath before Hotch breaks her thoughts by informing her that she's speaking aloud.

"It's a bad habit, I'm trying to break it." JJ explains once she realizes everyone was looking at her after Hotch broke her concentration.

"If anything you're right, we should be trying to find a motive for at least one of our unsubs." Reid says reassuring her that her habit helped them focus on something.

"We also have to take into account that this unsub might have other hostages." Prentiss states causing the group to sigh and keep digging.

**(Bruce, Selina, and Elle's location)**

"What do you mean by 'get punished'?" Bruce asks curiously in a whisper but Elle's still in fear of her thoughts.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that there is probably one of them and there are three of us, I think we can take them." Selina whispers bitterly trying to escape her chains which snaps Elle back to reality.

"Stop." Elle demands in a whisper causing Selina to stop fidgeting in her chains so both her and Bruce can hear footsteps approaching them.

"Well, it appears that Elle has been a great host to you but fortunately for me, her presence is needed for my free time." A guy says hiding in the shadows of the already dimly lit room forcing both Bruce and Selina to squint in order to try and see him, yet to no avail.

"So I'll have someone else keep you company until she returns. Oh, that someone shall be here shortly." The mystery man explains before walking off with Elle, leaving them alone.

"Ok, what did we get from that encounter?" Bruce whispers which causes Selina to look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Selina retorts also whispering yet voicing the fact that she's still confused.

"We didn't see him but did you like hear an accent? Did something seem to stand out regardless of him being in the shadows? Basically, did see or hear any clues?" Bruce continues to question her until he just simplifies the first one he asked after realizing she was confused on what he was saying.

"Ohhh, no." Selina states once she finally understood what he was asking and before Bruce can ask anything else, they hear more footsteps approaching which silences them both.

"Are you guys talking about me, cause if so, I hope it's all good." An echo-y voice rings through their ears before they see the new company that they have.

"Come on, looking glum is not the way. I wanna see a smile." The guy the voice belongs to just jumps out of the shadows, spooking them, before manically laughing as though it would make them smile.

Once the kid stops laughing, Bruce tries conversing with him.

"So, what's your name?" Bruce asks shyly trying not to aggravate the guy.

"I'm Jerome, your Bruce Wayne and you must be the gorgeous Selina Kyle. Oh I've heard so many things about both of you." Jerome exclaims excitedly making them concerned.

"So, are behind our kidnapping?" Selina asks demandingly, getting Jerome's attention.

"Kidnapping, no, I was blackmailed to cause a whole town power outage because I thought we were going to rob bank, since I'm low on money." Jerome explains causing Selina to sigh heavily, annoyed by his answer.

"So, you're trapped here too?" Bruce questions confused.

"Well of course I am, I'm as trapped as you are." Jerome states in sing song voice.

"Wonderful, just absolutely perfect." Selina says bitterly before starting to think.

"Wait, do you know who kidnapped us, seeing as though you were partly responsible?" Selina asks smartening up.

"Oh, I know what he looks like but me and Elle only call him sir or he will punish us if we don't." Jerome explains still using his sing song voice that clearly annoys Selina.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Bruce asks as he fidgets in trying to undo his ropes.

"Well of course I do but I'm not leaving without Elle." Jerome says causing Bruce and Selina to glance at each other, knowing they'll be free soon.

**(at the GCPD)**

The team is in the conference room looking and re-looking over the case files they have, each of them clearly exhausted, until Hotch's phone starts ringing, causing them to wake up from their dozing off.

"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch says once he answers the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so 911 just received a call from someone using a burner cell and although they have the message, the phone went dead or was broken before they could get a location." Garcia explains.

"Can you play the message?" Reid asks and Garcia silently obliges by playing it.

'_911, what's your emergency?' an operator asks._

'_I've been kidnapped and there are kids here as well.' an unknown female voice comes through sounding scared._

'_How many kids are with you?' the operator asks concerned._

'_Three, please we need help. I have to go.' the unknown female voice states and ends the call._

"So one of the hostages made the call?" Morgan asks confused.

"It appears so." Garcia says.

"Alright, thanks Garcia." Hotch says and ends the call.

"This helps us, we now know they have four hostages and that at least two of them are female." Prentiss says clearly trying to be optimistic for all of them.

"You're right, it helps the hostages but it still doesn't help us in finding the location." Morgan states causing Prentiss to look glum and pout.

"Guys, I just had a really bad thought." JJ says sounding scared of her own thoughts.

"What is it?" Rossi asks concerned.

"What if one of our unsubs is or they used one of the hostages to pull this off?" JJ questions just as Gordon walked in.

"I would ask if you any new leads but you seem to have come up with a theory." Gordon says causing the team to look at him.

"Well actually we got a phone call from one of the hostages but it only provided us with the fact there's four of them." Reid explains putting Gordon only at slight ease.

"Well if JJ's bad thought is true than we're ready to give a profile." Hotch states making the team feel uneasy.

**(in the GCPD main office)**

"We believe we're looking for group of people most likely between the ages of 30 and 45." Hotch starts.

**(Hostages location)**

Elle comes back to the dimly lit room to see Jerome undoing Bruce's rope.

"Jerome, what the hell are you doing? You're going to get in trouble." Elle says frantically as she tries to stop him.

"Come on Elle, we are finally going to get out here. Help Selina will you?" Jerome asks after partially calming her down.

"You're lucky I stole this." Elle responds defeated as she holds up a key.

Elle walks over to Selina and starts undoing the chains that hold her.

"Thank you." Selina whispers with a sympathetic tone and a shocked look on her face as she rubs her wrists.

"Alright let's go. Now." Jerome whispers and they all run out revealing that they are in a maze-like warehouse.

"Where to?" Bruce asks Jerome.

"This way." Jerome says leading the way holding Elle's hand.

The four of them are running through maze warehouse when suddenly Jerome stops in his tracks causing the others to stop with him.

"What is it?" Elle asks questioning her friend's behavior.

"The three of you need to go, the exit is just around the right corner." Jerome explains as he points to the right corner.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." Elle argues as she nudges him forward but Jerome just stands there.

"This isn't a debate, Elle nor am I asking." Jerome demands which causes Elle's eyes to water so Jerome places a kiss on her cheek.

"Go, I'll be okay. I promise I'll be right behind you." Jerome says gently causing Elle to nod silently, grab Bruce and Selina's hands and run around the corner which reveals a ladder at the end of the hallway.

Without hesitation, Selina grabs Bruce's hand and runs to it with Elle following close behind.

One by one, with Elle first, they climb the ladder as quickly as they can until they reach a door.

With a small struggle, Elle manages to open and they run out feeling fresh air revealing that they are in the woods, however before they can relish in it, they hear gunshots from behind so Bruce and Selina slam the door and lock it.

"Let's find civilization." Selina says breaking the silence causing them to start running again, this time through the woods.

**(at the GCPD)**

The team has just finished giving the profile and they're back in the office Gordon gave them re-looking over the files as they pass around the coffee.

Several hours later, JJ's head is in her arms that are crossed on the table, clearly sleeping, while everyone else are in different poses dozing off when Gordon walks in.

"Working too hard?" Gordon asks startling them.

"Nope, I'm awake." JJ says raising her head up trying to pretend that she wasn't sleeping.

"Well, you have a call on line two." Gordon informs them.

"Who is it?" Prentiss asks before he leaves.

"She says she's the girl who made the 911 call." Gordon states then takes his leave and closes the door.

Hotch turns the phone on the table to speaker then presses 2.

"Hello?" Hotch asks.

"Hey Hotch." the unfamiliar voice who made the call comes through.

"Who is this?" Hotch asks again, this time concerned the person knows his name.

"I don't sound that different, do I? Well, I thought at least Derek would remember my voice." The girl explains striking something in Reid.

"Oh my god, Elle?" Reid questions making most of the team shocked.

"Hi Reid, I have Bruce and Selina with me. We're at a gas station, lord knows where." Elle says, relieving the team.

"How long can you stay on the line?" JJ asks.

"I don't know, we're on the run, and I'm using a payphone on the side of an abandoned Shell gas station, if that helps." Elle explains before coughing heavily which makes the team think that she's hacking up a lung.

"I have to go." Elle says after they hear her vomit then the line goes dead.

"Who's Elle?" Prentiss asks before Rossi can.

"Elle Greenaway, she was a fellow profiler and friend before she left about, I think, a month before you showed up." Morgan explains as he points to Prentiss.

"We haven't heard from her in years." JJ says still in shock by the phone call.

"Until now." Reid states also in shock.

"Let's call Garcia and see if she can get anything from Elle's information." Rossi says causing Hotch to nod and pull out his cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bruce, Selina, and Elle's location)**

"Okay, so where are we?" Bruce says walking out of the gas station with Selina, holding a map.

"I don't know, we could be anywhere, we could be in Japan." Selina responds sarcastically, annoying Bruce until they see Elle sitting on the curb.

"Hey, you alright?" Selina asks sitting on one side as Bruce sits on the other.

"No, I think I'm sick." Elle grumpily states rubbing her arms and shoulders as she shivers in the cold wind.

"We should go back inside, we could be seen out here." Selina states, reminding them that they're still on the run.

This comment has her and Bruce helping Elle up and into the gas station where Bruce grabs a jacket and puts it around Elle's shoulders while she sits on the floor.

"Thank you." Elle says touched by his kindness as she pulls the jacket tightly around her.

Sitting across from Elle, Bruce and Selina continue to look at the map they have.

**(at the GCPD)**

"What do you got Garcia?" JJ asks after she calls them back.

"Okay, as it turns out, there is only one abandoned Shell gas station, it's ten minutes outside of Gotham and it is also twenty miles away from an abandoned farmhouse that recently had the storm cellar placed under some serious renovations." Garcia explains.

"What kind of serious renovations?" Prentiss questions.

"Most of that information is sealed, but the basics are that it was expanded much larger than it was before and that the owner claimed they had to have it look like a maze, for unknown reasons." Garcia responds.

"Well that would be a perfect spot to keep four hostages." Rossi states.

"Do you have an address?" Hotch asks.

"Sent it to your phones, now." Garcia says cheerily.

"Thanks Garcia." Reid states and the call ends.

"Alright, so, half of us get the people at the gas station and the other half go to the farmhouse?" Morgan asks clearly trying make sure exactly what they're doing.

"Sounds good." JJ says agreeing with Morgan's plan which has everyone else nodding.

"Let's get Gordon and his team ready." Hotch says and leaves the room with the rest of them following him out.

JJ, Reid, Morgan, Gordon, and a team of other GCPD agents go to the farmhouse while the rest of them go to the gas station.

**(at the farmhouse)**

"Alright, split up. You guys take the farmhouse, the rest of us will take the storm cellar." Gordon says as he points to small group then motions to rest of them to follow him in the storm cellar.

Gordon, JJ, Morgan, Reid, and several other agents walk down the steps with their guns out, searching the cellar.

**(at the Gas Station)**

Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi reach the gas station making the car screech when they stop, getting Elle's attention.

"Someone's here. Get behind me." Elle says as she stands up to arm herself with an umbrella allowing Bruce and Selina to stand behind her.

The gas station door opens and Elle nearly assaults Hotch with her umbrella, though he catches it before she can.

"Hotch." Elle sighs, relieved, and drops the umbrella to hug him which he reciprocates.

"Where's Jerome?" Elle asks after she parts from the embrace.

"Who?" Rossi questions confused.

"Jerome, he has red hair, kind of creepy, he helped us escape." Selina explains.

"He said he was right behind us, so where is he?" Elle asks again, this time concerned.

"I'll call Reid." Rossi says and pulls out his phone.

**(in the storm cellar)**

Reid's phone goes off so he stops to answer it, causing Morgan to stop as well.

"Yeah, Rossi. No, we haven't found anything yet. What?" Reid asks after he picks up, getting Morgan's attention.

"I've got something over here." Both Morgan and Reid hear JJ shout from across the cellar, so they decide to follow the shout.

"Hold on a sec, JJ's got something." Reid says before following the shout yet staying on the line.

Morgan, Reid, and Gordon run into the room JJ's in and see her checking a redhead's pulse then ultimately shake her head, indicating he's dead.

"Yeah, we found him." Reid states over the phone.

**(at the Gas Station)**

"Alright, thanks Reid." Rossi says then hangs up and looks at Hotch and Prentiss's direction, shaking his head.

Hotch and Prentiss exchange looks before turning their attention to Elle and the kids.

Elle starts shaking her head in disbelief as tears start to form in her eyes before either of them even say anything.

A few hours later, Elle is lying on a stretcher outside of an ambulance truck talking to Prentiss.

"He became my best friend in the years of being in captivity, I just can't believe he's gone." Elle says still upset about Jerome's death.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Prentiss exclaims as she comfortingly places a hand on Elle's shoulder then walks away as they load her into the ambulance.


End file.
